


Sunday afternoon

by sugamentia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamentia/pseuds/sugamentia
Summary: It´s a typical Sunday afternoon and Minseok get´s tired of napping alone, so he decides to find his adorable boyfriend Jongdae. In the process, he runs into all the members.





	Sunday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute xiuchen drabble I made for a friend but somehow ended involving every member and chanbaek too. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy :)

_A typical Sunday afternoon - Minseok thought._

            Him trying to take a nap alone, but the cold empty space beside him made him feel too lonely to sleep. And as usual, Jongdae working on music. But this day was different: Minseok had enough of being alone and planned to change that.

            Leaving his room behind, Minseok started to look for his boyfriend. He found Kai and Sehun arguing in the living room over another one of their typical Overwatch competitions. “I will not hesitate _bitch_ ” Sehun screamed.

            Kyungsoo was seated in a big armchair, not far from the scene, wearing his iconic “I don´t give a fuck face” whilst ignoring the loud noises coming from the kids. Just before returning the attention back to his book, his eyes laid on Minseok´s, followed by a shrug of shoulders that translated to “What am I going to do with those two?”. Minseok smiled back at the man, empathizing with his situation, and shortly returning to the search for Jongdae in another division.

           He passed through the kitchen, were he found Suho and Lay leaning over the table and what seemed a million papers. Upon a closer inspection, he could see that Lay was showcasing new choreographies for their new comeback. Minseok was tired of talking and working on their next comeback, so he decided to ignore his members and move on.

           Thinking that Chanyeol was alone, Minseok barged in his room “Hey, have you seen….” But his sentence was cut short by the sight he witnessed. On Chanyeol´s bed, laid a bared back Baekhyun curled up to Chanyeol himself. Minseok couldn´t help to chuckle at the adorable size difference that had become very evident by the compromising position. Baekhyun´s face was nuzzled into Chanyeol´s neck and arms wrapped around his hips, hugging him tightly.

           Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at Minseok with a reproving look “Be quiet. He´s sleeping. At least you could have knocked…” he said with a raspy and sleepy voice.

            “Sorry, I didn’t know you had company. I was looking for Jongdae, have you seen him?”

            “I haven´t seen him in a while, but my guess he´s at the office. Now leave us alone... And Minseok?”

            “Yeah?”

            “You should keep better track of your boyfriend” he replied with a smug face, returning back to his original position.

            Minseok knew Chanyeol was probably right, but hoped his boyfriend had the decency of resting instead of overworking. But has expected, he found Jongdae sitting by the piano in the office room. He looked heavenly, with a large grey long sleeve shirt that gave him adorable sweater paws. His face wore a heavy frown but still looked cute to Minseok´s eyes.

            “Hey, _beautiful_!” Minseok said, laying his hands on Jongdae´s shoulders and starting to massage them. “Are you gonna take long?” he whispered into his ear.

            “Hey, _baby_. I was just working on some stuff. But it seems that someone is needy?” he replied, turning back to face him.

            “I miss you in bed.” Minseok replied shamelessly

            Jongdae didn´t hesitate and stepped forward, closing the gap between the two of them, wrapping his hand around Minseok´s neck and kissing him gently at first, then tilting his head to deepen the kiss. After a brief fight for dominance, Minseok surrendered to Jongdae´s tongue, but taking advantage of the moment to brush his hands from Jongdae´s shoulders to his butt. In return, Jongdae moved his lips to suck a hickey into Minseok´s neck, causing him to moan loudly. After a few more administrations, he moved from the neck to his ear, biting it gently. “My little _slut_.”

            “ _Bedroom_ ” was the only word Minseok could enounce and Jongdae complied by picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom, with his legs wrapped around his waist.

            “ _As you wish baby_.”


End file.
